One of the Boys
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Modern AU. The moment Robin realized she was 'one of the boys' was the moment she realized she was in love with Gaius.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Gaius x F! Robin

**Timeline: **Modern AU

**Warnings: **Fluff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening

**Authors Note:** I was in the mood for some silly fluff. This is a chaptered story but it honestly won't be that long… Enjoy!

* * *

"_A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same."_

_~ Elbert Hubbard_

**~x~**

**Friday, 2:30 PM**

* * *

It's official. Robin's day couldn't possibly get worse unless a tornado ripped through the city and killed everyone. Okay, maybe she's over-exaggerating, but in her defense, she has a right. Robin sponged away red paint residue off her shirt with a damp paper towel in the girls' bathroom, seething.

Did she deserve to be shoved into locker and to have paint thrown on her for the simple reason that she's friends with _Chrom_? Not just Chrom but a bunch of other 'popular' boys that she's known since she was six? Robin sure as hell didn't think so.

Their _beloved_ Chrom had a _girlfriend_. So why was Robin assaulted? The girls claimed that Sumia didn't "tarnish" Chrom's reputation as their relationship was "pure". Whereas Robin was apparently some vindictive harlot with nothing better to do than "seduce" Chrom. And those sociopathic females – if she could even call them that – had the audacity to _drench her in paint _when she defended herself.

Robin let off a stream of curses that would make Sailors cover their ears and irately hurled the paper towel ball into the garbage. This would be the reason why Robin's best friends were guys.

"Oh my… Robin what happened?" Olivia gasped. Robin turned on her heel and deflated against the counter top. Correction. If Robin was being completely honest, she would admit that Olivia is probably her best friend.

Robin grimaced, "It's not noticeable, right?" The entire front of Robin's knee length pleated blue skirt was covered in paint. Her grey vest and blazer also suffered varying degrees of a bloody makeover. Her father would probably kill her for the amount of money dry cleaning will cost.

Olivia appraised her once again. "Do you have a spare uniform?" Robin sighed and nodded. High school girls were psychotic. "What happened?"

"Oh those crazy girls in my Chemistry class ambushed me near the cafeteria. They demanded I stop trying to 'sleep' with Chrom and that I never speak to him again. When I refused, they attacked me," Robin said. She gave a shrug and Olivia went to hug her.

"But Chrom has Sumia," Olivia protested. The pink haired girl tried not to glance down at Robin's stained frontal area. Robin guessed it was doubtless a challenge considering how bad it was.

Robin laughed, her anger completely vanishing thanks to Olivia's cheery disposition. "That's what I said!" Olivia shook her head and offered to run and grab Robin's uniform.

The chestnut haired teen refused. "You'd just be adding fuel to the fire. I'll go get it." Olivia nodded. The paint didn't bother Robin… no what bothered her was the entitlement those girls thought they had when it came to controlling Chrom's friends.

Stepping into the hallway, nearly empty except for a few loitering students, Robin made her way to her locker. Olivia had already said her goodbye after forcing Robin to swear she would text her once she changed and was okay.

"Woah, Bubbles, what happened? Did you get confronted by a giant tomato monster or something?" As if materializing out of thin air – AKA the boys bathroom – Gaius blocked Robin's path.

She rolled her eyes but chuckled nevertheless. "If only. No, Chrom's psycho fangirls attacked me in the hallway and threw paint on me thanks to my refusal of ending my friendship with Chrom."

Gaius' dark green eyes widened in amusement, "You don't say." She could hear the clink of his lollipop rolling around in his mouth. She wasn't sure even to this day where he stored all of his candy. "I insist on escorting you to wherever it is you're going."

"I insist you escort yourself to class, Gaius. When was the last time you went? September?" she retorted. She had a sinking suspicion a blush was creeping up her neck. Was it hot in here or was it just her?

Gaius scoffed and handed her a truffle without another word. Robin shoved it in her mouth and chewed on it with her eyes glued to the floor. Gaius strolled along next to her, whistling a jolly tone which both provoked and entertained her. Why was it that she couldn't say no to the ginger haired teen? He infuriated her to no end and yet she would almost consider him her best friend… if Chrom and Olivia didn't hold that position.

Dammit her head hurt already and his unique scent – as if he bathed in liquid candy every night – was giving her a headache. Robin shoved him. Gaius stumbled, squinted at her and then smirked. "Oh ho is that how you want to play it?" He jostled her in return, although far more playfully than she had. It continued until they reached Robin's locker.

**~x~**

**Saturday, 7:01**

* * *

"_ROBIIIIIIIIIIN!" _Chrom shrieked for the third time after her character snuck up behind his and killed him. Robin giggled madly and danced her character away from certain death at the hands of Chrom. He'd given up repeatedly saying 'dude' every time she even got remotely close to his character and settled for her name for a larger affect.

Saturday nights were relatively the same for Robin. She would leave her house at about one in the afternoon to walk down the street to Gaius' house. Sometimes they would just stay at his house with a bucket of chocolate covered popcorn and a pile of B horror flicks; most of the time however, they would drive over to Chrom's in Gaius' truck around six for video game tournaments and pizza. Sleeping over at either Chrom or Gaius' house wasn't really a big deal for Robin, either. She's practically lived at their homes since she was seven.

Although as of late, it's been about a month since Robin and Gaius actually went to game night. She truthfully felt guilty about neglecting Chrom. Gaius had just found a huge stock pile of shitty horror movies and staying up into the wee hours with him was more appealing than gaming with Chrom.

The current rotation on the Xbox was Robin, Chrom, Vaike and Lon'Qu. Robin annihilated as per usual while her other three friends battled for second. Chrom button mashed, Vaike screamed curses every few seconds and Lon'Qu glared lasers at the screen.

Time ran out on the level with Robin as the winner and Lon'Qu trailing close behind at second. Chrom was dead last.

"Why do I bother inviting you over?" he complained. Robin smiled her best shit eating grin and Chrom narrowed his eyes. He wrapped his arm around her neck and gave her a nuggy. Robin howled with laughter and kicked him in the shin in her attempt to escape. He released her and she landed in Lon'Qu's lap. Chrom laughed.

Lon'Qu didn't even notice. Robin's eyebrows drew together as she carefully moved off the dark haired boy. If a girl came even within a foot of him intentionally or not, he would straighten up and all but turn into a statue. Robin handed her controller to Henry.

"Hehehehe," Henry chortled and settled into what used to be Robin's seat. Sometimes it still amazed her that Henry was dating Olivia. Whenever they played COD at Henry's house and Olivia was there, Henry would repeatedly shoot corpses and Olivia could barely be convinced to play. Olivia did balance Henry's crazy well, if anything. Robin was happy for them regardless.

Robin moved to a stool behind the couch to watch and wait for her turn. Gaius plunked down next to her, offering her a lollipop. Robin accepted the treat. Gaius hooted and hollered along with the guys, occasionally flipping the bird at Vaike for one of his brilliant comments.

Frederick was a button masher like Chrom and watching the two of them battle in COD was one of Robin's thrills in life. Henry's forefinger remained clutched against the right trigger. He shot nothing and everything while laughing manically.

If she spoke generally, she was good friends with all the boys in room. Sometimes even more of Chrom's football buddies would be there – not that Robin minded – but she didn't really get along with the rest of them.

"Yo, Robin," Vaike drawled, scooting his stool closer to hers. "Teach wants to know when you'll get yourself a girlfriend."

Robin nearly choked on her lollipop. Gaius dissolved into laughter, falling off his stool and basically rolled around the floor. The other four were two busy killing each other in COD to catch Vaike's question. "Excuse me?"

Vaike blinked innocently, "You like girls don't you?" Robin stared. She stared at him for so long it probably morphed into a glare. She briefly wondered if it was possible to blow someone's head up with her mind. Okay so she didn't have a boyfriend but did that automatically make her a lesbian? Vaike flinched under her livid glare.

"I do not!" Robin hissed. Most of her friends had significant others, whatever, but that didn't mean she needed someone, right? Only Gaius and Lon'Qu were single aside from her. Lon'Qu was terrified of women – though Robin's suspicion of him liking Chrom's younger sister might not be wrong – and Gaius has had his fair share of girlfriends in the past.

The blonde smirked. "Oh, I see how it is." Vaike left it at that and wrenched his phone from his pocket to probably text Miriel. How he ended up dating such an intelligent girl still baffled Robin.

Robin twisted to kick Gaius' leg. He's _still _laughing. Rosy from embarrassment, she almost could not accept he still found her ill-fated situation funny. "Shut up…"

Gaius straightened, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. "Bubbles… oh man, what a sweet victory!"

She glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He _winked_. "You'll understand when you're older." Robin swore to the Holy Heavens if Gaius wasn't her friend she probably would have killed him right then and there.

"Okay you two, I don't know what happened during my session of ass kicking but it's your guys' turn," Chrom intervened, somewhat bewildered by their exchange. Robin snatched the controller from Chrom's hands. He held his arms up in surrender.

Robin crushed the lollipop between her teeth and snarled, "You're going down."

Gaius paled a tad. He accepted his own controller and leapt over the couch to sit down. Purely for her own delight, she sat next to Gaius and gave him another look. He gulped.

The mission began. Frederick continued button mashing and Henry kept sniping his opponents from the trees. Robin made it her personal mission to hunt down Gaius. An endless cycle of them killing the other in revenge for being killed marked the pace of the match.

Something kept itching at the back of her fury clouded mind. The lack of reaction from Lon'Qu when she fell on him, Chrom's constant use of dude and Vaike's random declaration; no it couldn't have meant what she thought it did. Oh Gods… it did. They saw her as a _boy. _

She peeked at Gaius out of the corner of her eye. He couldn't see her as a guy either, right? She's slept in his be—damn he undoubtedly did. Why did her heart plummet when she made up her mind about his feelings for her?

Robin's fingers fumbled. Her eyes widened when the controller slipped from her hands. Gaius smirked at her – that dammed white lollipop stick hanging out of the corner of his mouth – and killed her character. The round ended. She'd lost.

Vaike seized the controller which was left abandoned on Robin's lap. He collapsed to the ground in front of her when he grasped she wasn't moving. Robin's mind was in shambles.

Her face steamed like a tea-pot once it was done boiling. She's never felt quite so hot or red in her life. Her lips flap in a fleeting attempt to speak.

Gaius observed her, "Are you feeling okay, Bubbles? You always win when we play COD even if you want to kill me; figuratively of course. Cat got your tongue?"

She's _in love with him_. Answering him was out of the question. She just wanted to stitch her lips together so she'd never have to answer his question. _Robin loved him_. Loved. _WHEN DID IT HAPPEN? _

And she was just one of the boys. Oh what's a girl to do?

* * *

**Uhhh, **sorry if Robin's characterization is kind of sporadic. But I mean, I feel like it's understandable. She's used to acting and being one of the boys and suddenly she's hit with all these confusing emotions. So hopefully our little tomboy Robin will get our beloved thief (who is not a thief in this story?) in the end. Stay tuned! (This pairing is destroying my life °(ಗдಗ。)°. )

~Emerald~


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **Gaius x F!Robin

**Timeline: **Modern AU

**Warnings: **Fluff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews and favourites! I'm trying to get this chapter out quick in commemoration for Robin – and Lucina – getting a spot in Smash! Congrats to them and now, on with the fluff!

* * *

"_Should I smile because we're friends? Or should I cry because that's_

_The only thing we can ever be?"_

* * *

**Saturday, 7:45 PM**

* * *

She stuttered like an idiot. Whatever she rambled off to Gaius in that moment she'd forgotten a few hours later. However, she did recall his puzzled expression and her own failure at communication. At times like those, she honestly couldn't believe she was a functioning human being most of the time.

The guys circled her as if she'd officially lost her mind. Robin, for the life of her, couldn't formulate a sentence. She was stuck in stammer mode.

Gaius touched her forehead to check her temperature. Her eyes widened, momentarily jarring her fragmented words and she warmed up more. "Oh gods, Bubbles, are you sick?"

"Is he dying?" Vaike whispered to Lon'Qu who shrugged, seemingly disinterested, though his eyes told a different tale.

Vaike's comment tipped Robin over the edge. If she wasn't already convinced they saw her as a guy, she sure as hell was convinced now. Chrom shoved Gaius out of the way and shook Robin violently.

"Don't die on us now, friend! It was just a game! Robin!" Chrom's words brought some sense back into her and she clammed up.

She wanted to scream. How could anything ever be the same? Could she ever look at Gaius the same without yearning for something more? Oh gods, where did these thoughts come from?

The gunshots in COD faded into mere background noises while Robin struggled to take a deep breath. Finally, after a few more minutes of being stared at like she had tentacles growing out of her eyeballs, she began to giggle incessantly. It's official, she had to get out of there.

"I have to pee!" she blurted, shoving her way through her friends and all but sprinted to the bathroom. She could be mortified later… Robin's back hit the door as her legs gave out. She acted pathetically out there.

What was _wrong _with her? She needed help. However, she didn't think she could get her point across through text so her only option was to call Olivia… which she was not doing in Chrom's bathroom.

She got up, disgusted by her actions and glared at herself in the mirror. Her face was still horrifically red and her eyes betrayed every emotion she felt. So help her she better not see Gaius, at least until she sorted out _whatever this _was.

"Robin?" Chrom's voice floated through the door. That's right, Robin, Chrom's here for you; _even if he sees you as a guy…_

She cracked open the door to peer up at her best friend. "I'm feeling sick; do you think you can drive me home?"

Chrom tilted his head but nonetheless nodded and jerked his thumb towards the den. Robin slipped out between him and the door frame, following him to the den. She practically hid behind him while he explained the situation to the guys.

"Hold the tournament for twenty minutes. Robin's not feeling good so I'm driving her home," Chrom said. If she weren't in such an incredulous situation, she might have actually laughed considering he _actually _acknowledged her gender.

"Don't bother, Blue, I can drive her," Gaius said rather forcefully. Chrom raised his eyebrow, amused.

Robin's dark eyes widened. "N—no! That's fine Gaius!" she squeaked. "Chrom already offered! Uh, see you guys' on Monday!" she all but dragged Chrom out of his house by the collar of his letterman jacket, barely giving him time to grab his keys.

Chrom watched her suspiciously while she fumbled to click her seatbelt into place. He didn't say anything – _thankfully_ – and started the car. Robin clasped her seatbelt between fingers in what could only be described as a death grip, adjusting her body so she sat basically on the furthest edge of the car.

He remained mercifully silent for the duration of the car ride, giving Robin ample time to sort out her thoughts. Okay, so what if she was in love with her best friend, big deal, it happened to Olivia so it could happen to her too. And it was just Gaius, that huge, adorable dork – did she just use adorable to describe Gaius? Gods maybe her problem ran deeper than she thought it did.

The gravel crunched under Chrom's tires as he pulled up in front of Robin's house. She undid her seatbelt, mumbled her thanks and reached for the door handle… only for Chrom to lock the car and grab her forearm.

"I know you're not sick, Robin. You can try all you want to hide things from me but you'll never be able to keep it to yourself forever," Chrom pointed out, genuine concern on his face.

Robin wavered. On one hand, she could just tell Chrom her big problem and be done with it but on the other hand, he was a guy. Would he be able to help her considering 99% of the time he associated her as a guy herself?

"It's not something you can help me with," she muttered, dropping her eyes guiltily. She would have liked to tell him but under the circumstances, she'd rather tell her sister. And that's not saying much for Chrom. "Please understand."

Chrom appeared like he wanted to protested but after a moment, sighed and released her arm. "I expect an explanation someday. See you on Monday, kid." Robin gave him a faint wave, got out of his car and waited until he disappeared around the corner to brave the walkway to her house.

* * *

**Saturday, 8: 13 PM**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Aversa, Robin's adopted sister, sneered. Robin scuffed her sneaker against the entryway carpet and averted eye contact. Aversa, with her tan skin, skimpy attire, and tattoo-like birthmarks, was far more beautiful than one woman should be. "Aren't you usually with your cute little friends?"

Robin glanced at her sister through hooded eyes. Once Aversa entered University, their relationship grew rocky. Robin fondly recalled the days when she would cancel on her friends if Aversa offered to spend the day with her… now, Aversa stared down at her like she was pond scum.

"I'm not feeling good," Robin announced. She wondered if the flicker of concern that flashed across her sister's face was a delusion.

Aversa sighed, "Well get out of my way then, little sister. I have a date." That would explain the ebony cocktail dress so tight it was like a second skin. Robin skittered around Aversa. Robin froze when she heard Aversa's soft "_feel better_" before the door clicked shut behind her. Robin turned, a warm feeling bubbling in her chest.

Despite all the crazy surrounding Gaius, she was thankful Aversa was beginning to return to the sister she loves.

In her room, she fiddled with her phone, debating on whether or not Olivia would pick up. Olivia might be at dance… however, she figured it didn't hurt to try.

Olivia answered on the second ring, "_Are you feeling okay?!_"

Robin couldn't help but laugh, "I guess Henry texted you?"

"_You sound fine,_" Olivia replied skeptically, "_but yes, he did. He said you ran out because you were dying or something._"

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Henry to tell Olivia an over exaggerated version of what actually happened. "Well in a way, I _do _feel sick," Robin said. "Although not because of whatever Henry said I was ill from."

"_Well then what? Hey, what's this about anyways? You rarely call me unless it's an emergency,_" Olivia pondered aloud.

Gaius' face flashed into Robin's mind and she was transported back to the moment when everything morphed into a shit storm. His _glittering _green eyes, _silky _ginger hair and those oh-so kissable lips – gods she couldn't believe she thinking about him in such a _girly _way – made her want to jump his bones. And she couldn't fathom where all these feelings sprang from.

Best to just rip it off like a Band-Aid, "I'm in love with Gaius."

The silence on the other end of the phone wasn't reassuring. Did she lose connection? Olivia's voice crackled to life, "_Tell me that's not why you had a freak out._"

Indignant, Robin huffed, "And why can't it be? It's a valid reason!"

Olivia burst out laughing. Only when she was around Robin did she have such unabashed confidence. Robin almost wished Olivia's shy disposition stuck around for this conversation.

"Oliviaaaa! It's not funny!" Robin protested, squeezing the phone even tighter between her fingers.

"_Robinnn! I've known you were in love with Gaius since we were seven!_"

It took Robin a minute to process Olivia's words…

…maybe three…

"What?" she cried confounded.

"_It was really obvious too. You were always blushing around him, wearing his clothes when we hung out and I think you spend more time at his house than at your own. For a while I actually thought you two were secretly dating,_" Olivia answered.

Robin couldn't believe it. Was she the only one oblivious to her own feelings? "Gaius doesn't seem to think that…"

She envisioned Olivia's frown through the phone, "_Wait, is this what caused you to leave? Realizing you loved Gaius?" _ Robin nodded, despite being on the phone though she guessed Olivia probably knew that's what she was doing. "_Oh Robin_," she whispered sympathetically.

"This is why I called you, Olivia! I don't know what to do!" Robin wailed despairingly.

"_Leave it to me, Robin. I'll help you. Meet me at the mall tomorrow morning at elven,_" Olivia said, "_Then Operation, '_Get Gaius to Realize his Feeling for Robin'_ will commence!" _ Robin's eyes widened. "_Pretty good, huh? I just came up with that on the spot._"

"See you tomorrow…" Robin grumbled. Although emotions of relief swept through her; perhaps she really did need Olivia's help. After all, how do you get a guy to realize you're a girl when you yourself identify more as a guy?

* * *

**Sunday, 11: 15 AM**

* * *

Robin edged passed a group of teenagers, all holding hands in some assortment, that took up most of the space in the entrance to the mall. For a Sunday, Ylisse Mall was more crowded than Robin expected it to be. (Though she doesn't really go to malls in the first place…)

She found Olivia sitting in the food court with a Starbucks iced coffee in her hands with… Cordelia and Tharja next to her? Robin hesitantly joined them at the counter.

"Good morning," Olivia chirped, offering Robin a sip of her drink. Robin accepted, still slightly cautious of the other two girls. Robin knew them, of course, but not that well. Cordelia was Frederick's girlfriend and Sumia's best friend, so she knew her through that circle. Tharja was dating the really religious boy – Libra – and, actually, was in a lot of Robin's classes now that she thought about it.

"Sorry I'm late," Robin said. "Um… I don't mean to be rude, but why are you guys' here?"

Cordelia giggled however Tharja was the one to answer, "We're friends, aren't we?" Robin wouldn't use those words exactly… "Olivia asked us to help since neither of us know Gaius all that well." _As in you haven't dated him_.

As sad as it was for Robin to admit, a lot of her guy friends' current girlfriends had once dated Gaius. She didn't think he was a player, he just had such an infectious personality, it was hard to believe he hadn't dated everyone. Gaius told her once that he may have liked the girls he went out with, but he – and the girl – knew it was nothing serious, simply fun. He stayed with one girl and when the spark fizzled, they both moved on. Robin kind of respected that.

"Well I guess that makes sense," Robin nodded, giving into Olivia's antics. She took a sip from Olivia's cup.

"I mapped out the stores we should go to," Cordelia injected, handing Robin the malls directory. Numerous stores were circled in what appeared like lipstick. She glanced at Cordelia questioningly. The red head shrugged, "I don't have a pen on me."

_Forever 21, H&M, Urban Outfitters, Famous Footwear, MAC… _Victoria's Secret?! Sure she had asked for her Father's near unlimited bank card but this was a bit much, right?

"We have to spice up your wardrobe, Robin. If you want to be associated as a girl, you have to dress like a girl," Olivia beamed. Olivia's cheeks were permanently stained red in public, if Olivia would go out of her comfort zone for Robin; Robin supposed she better do the same thing.

Possibly her best friend had a point about her wardrobe. She had on baggy ripped jeans, an old, green t-shirt Validar wore fifteen years ago and red converses. Although she probably would have to forcibly be put in the clothes Olivia, Cordelia and Tharja wore.

"I don't see why we have to go to Victoria's Secret though," Robin complained once the group ultimately decided to get up and shop.

Tharja blatantly stared at Robin's chest before she said, "Sports bras are for tweens." Robin flushed and crossed her arms over her breasts. Cordelia and Olivia giggled at her expense.

* * *

**Sunday, 5: 45 PM**

* * *

Robin rubbed her ears, having just experienced her father ranting on the drive home about just how much she spent and _why did she need so many pink bags_? He retrieved his debt card from her, stormed into the house and swore she would never go shopping again. She flinched when he slammed the door.

She heaved a sigh and began the arduous task of sliding as many shopping bags as she could onto her arms. After a long day of being forced in and out of clothes like she was in an 80's shopping montage where she would come out of the dressing room and her friends would nod in approval or shake in revulsion, danced around in heels, had her face caked in makeup countless times and had her bra size openly discussed, she just wanted to go to bed.

"I didn't take you for the shopping kind of gal, Bubbles," Gaius teased. Robin tensed, having just slid a sixth bag on her left arm. She could see him perfectly in her peripheral. She timidly peeked up at him, the same burning sensation spreading across her face like wildfire.

Instead of his signature lollipop stick, he had the tip of a blue Slurpee straw at the corner of his lips. The Slurpee itself was like four litres big. On his opposite arm hung two of the biggest bags full of candy she'd ever seen.

"O—oh, you know how Olivia is when she wants to go shopping," Robin said lamely.

Gaius tilted his head. Robin repressed the urge to brush away a stray lock of his hair. Gods she was a mess. "Riiiiight so I take it you're feeling better than?"

"Fu—fugitives… I mean, yup, haa, I'm a hundred percent better!" Is she going to go back to the bumbling idiot Robin from yesterday?

He laughed boisterously, "What am I going to do with you, Bubbles?" _She could think of a lot of things he could do to_—shut up. He extended his Slurpee to her. Quivering, she took a gulp when the straw touched her lips. Gaius' smile rivalled the sun.

She dropped a bag when he took the Slurpee away. She cursed mentally. Would this always happen when she was around him? Turning into an invalid when Gaius was around now seemed to be her specialty.

He set his cup on the roof of her father's car and swooped down to pick up her fallen bag. "You're awfully clumsy late…ly?"

"Oh shut up," Robin retorted, not quite comprehending his pause. She reached for the bag and halted. _Fuck. _

Dangling off the tip of his finger was one of the more risqué bras Tharja convinced her to buy. Off white in colour with black lacy, massive gel push up cups and straps that crossed over her breasts when she wore it. She didn't think it was possible for her eyes to get any wider.

Robin shrieked, snatched her bra from his hold and shoved it in the trunk. Unable to look at him in the eyes, she slammed the trunk shut and sprinted for her house. She'd have to get the rest of her bags later when she overcame her pure chagrin.

She shrugged the bags she did manage to bring in off and sighed. Robin peaked through the front window and sighed once again when she saw Gaius had left. Would she ever put this incident behind her?

Although, now that she thought about it, one good thing did come from Gaius – unfortunately – seeing her new bra. He couldn't hide the blush the dusted his cheeks.

Maybe this would mark the turning point in their relationship?

* * *

**I'm **so happy lots of people like this story! I just love it myself. (Dammit, I just can't make Olivia shy enough…!) Oh do I love the idea of Aversa and Robin being sisters…Well, it would appear the tables are slowly being turned on Gaius! Will Robin's bra be enough to convince him she's a girl or will more drastic measures have to be taken? Stay tuned! (Also, please do let me know if I made a mistake! I'll be sure to fix it! It's like, 1:30 AM here lol)

~Emerald~


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: **Gaius x F!Robin

**Timeline: **Modern AU

**Warnings: **Fluff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening

**Authors Note: **Wowza! Thanks for all the reviews! My blood has been burning to write this next chapter because this story is growing on me so much. I just want to write it forever! However I know this won't happen (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ because of the plot buuut do trust me, I adore this story and will not forget it!

"_That awkward moment when you fall in love with your best friend."_

_~ myinstaquotes . com_

* * *

Monday, 7: 35 AM

* * *

Okay, she didn't have a clue in the world how to use – no she didn't even know what half of this stuff was. Admittedly, it may have not been the smartest idea to let her friends dictate what she bought at the MAC store without really paying attention to what they covered her face in nor was it a brilliant idea to assure them she knew what she was doing.

Robin had the piles separated by what she guessed they did. The names helped somewhat however some of the products didn't even have a label! Powders and liquid foundation were the bases for the face – what the hell is contour? Robin popped off the lid and gazed at the odd, rounded tip.

She let out a sigh of annoyance, put the cap back on and all but swept the makeup into her backpack. She'd have to ask Olivia for help at school.

Perfect, she moped, now all that work yesterday would be for naught. She wore her typical uniform and the only difference about her appearance, you couldn't even see. (She may or may not have decided on whim to wear the bra Tharja forced on her along with the matching panties…)

Robin checked the time on her phone and frowned. Did she really sit on her bed for half an hour staring at makeup? Why was she taking so long? _Oh._

Gaius drove her to school every morning. She chewed on her lip, her heart palpitating, and turned her phone over in her hands. There was no way she could get into a car with Gaius this morning. Maybe it was cowardice, but she would probably say something stupid and he'd end up thinking she was crazy.

So her only solution… was to lie. She sent him a brief text explaining she overslept and would be taking the bus. Robin didn't expect him to argue, which he didn't, but for some reason, her stomach plummeted.

She sent a pleading text to Chrom to drive her to school which he only agreed to if she bought him lunch. Robin laughed and rolled her eyes. Chrom never changed.

So roughly fifteen minutes later, Robin found herself sitting in the backseat of Chrom's car. Sumia twisted around and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Robin! I heard from Chrom that you weren't feeling good on Saturday; are you feeling any better today?" she asked, her elbows planted firmly on the sides of the center console.

Robin sunk in her seat, smiling faintly, "Yeah, I guess so." Sumia's smile grew and she kept the conversation going, ignorant of the slightly tense atmosphere between Chrom and Robin. He was more than likely still bothered by her behaviour on Saturday. Once she settled things with Gaius, she'd buy him ice cream and apologise.

Chrom made eye contact with Robin through the rear-view mirror. His dark eyes wavered uncertainly and she forced a happier smile. Chrom relaxed into his seat and returned his attention back to the road fully.

"Oh but Robin, you're just so pretty! I'm amazed you don't have a boyfriend," Sumia said, frowning a tad. She reached back and tugged on a strand of Robin's hair. Robin flushed, sank further in her seat and covered her face. She wanted to disappear at that moment.

Her best friend – if she could even call him that after this – snorted. "Sumia, any guy that tries to date Robin will have to go through me." What was he, her protective older brother? Robin pried her fingers away from her eyes long enough to glare at him.

Sumia punched him in the shoulder, "You're not her brother Chrom, jeez. What would you do anyways? What if… Gaius asked her out?" No, no, _no_! Sumia why did you bring him up?! Out of _all _their friends to mention, why did she pick Gaius?

Robin hid behind her backpack. If she blocked her rosy cheeks from view, they'd never know about her affection for Gaius, right? This conversation was just not turning out in Robin's favour. Especially considering before Chrom and Sumia began dating… she dated Gaius.

"I'd punch him in the face," Chrom answered, turning into the school parking lot.

* * *

Monday 11: 34 AM

* * *

Walking out of her AP English class, Robin really didn't think Olivia would be there to grab her arm and yank her into the girls' bathroom. Sooner or later, though, Robin did imagine Olivia would find her. Surprisingly, the bathroom was empty, save for Cordelia and Tharja.

"How did you…?" Robin let her question hang in the air. Cordelia awkwardly grabbed her arm and Tharja cackled.

"I threatened them," Tharja replied, stepping up to her. Robin inwardly backed away from just how close Tharja was. That black haired girl surveyed her and a spine-chilling grin surfaced on her face. "Are you wearing the bra I picked out?"

"H—how did you know that?" Robin asked, slightly terrified by the change in conversation. Tharja simply giggled and danced away when Robin shot a horrified glance at Olivia.

Olivia laughed and poked Robin's cheek. "I see the makeup went unused."

Robin sighed, "I don't know how to use it." She shrugged her bag off her shoulders. "I brought it for help."

"What are we going to do with you?" Cordelia inquired teasingly. Cordelia took the knapsack and with Tharja's aid, got to work on determining colour pallets and school appropriateness.

Before they got to work on Robin's makeup, Olivia handed her a bundle of clothes. Robin scrunched the fabric between her fingers. "What this?"

"One of my spare uniforms," Olivia smirked, "of course you'll have to go order your own, but I figured this would help the whole, _they see you as a guy_ thing. It might be a bit small… but I guess we can't help it."

Olivia's uniform had the shorter skirt and tighter vest. When they were choosing their uniforms, Robin picked the skirt that went to her ankles and the frumpy vest. Robin pulled her lower lip between her teeth, mentally debating what she should do. Finally, after a moment, she gave in and went to a stall to change.

Robin removed her uniform and fingered the one in her hands. Heaving a sigh, she buttoned up the blouse and her eyes widened. She'd never realized before, but Robin's chest was larger than Olivia's. She couldn't button the top three buttons. Going red, she dressed herself in the rest of her best friend's clothes and stepped out.

Cordelia gasped. "Robin! You have a fantastic body!" Robin tried to cover her chest and pull the skirt down at the same time. She's not used to having so much of her body exposed. Tharja grasped Robin's wrist to jerk her towards the countertop and lifted her on it.

"You're going to want to cross your legs," Tharja sang and moved to let Cordelia take over.

Robin blushed and Cordelia endeavoured to calm Robin's face. "Now, now, I'll tell you what you have to do every morning." Cordelia explained everything she did while she applied foundation, contouring, and powder. "For your eyes, I thought a pretty copper colour would look nice with tones of gold… A navy liner on top… black liner on the lower lash line… mascara… and voilà! It's that easy." Cordelia mused Robin's wavy hair slightly to give it a better effect and stepped back to let Robin see.

She slid off the counter, only to gasp. She barely recognized herself. She looked gorgeous, sexy and most of all, like a girl. Robin scrunched her eyebrows, attempting to see some semblance of her past person. She saw herself in her eyes.

"If Gaius doesn't throw himself at your feet, I may just have to myself," Tharja whistled, a genuine smile on her face.

Once Olivia had stuffed Robin's old uniform in her bag along with the makeup, she grasped Robin's forearms. "You look stunning. I really think this will do the trick! I believe in you, Robin. Go get what you so deserve."

And for once, Robin couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. "I will." She turned to Cordelia and Tharja. "Thank you, guys, so much for the help."

"No problem!" They replied in time.

Robin felt confident. Today would be the day she would tell Gaius how she felt.

* * *

Monday 11: 50 AM

* * *

"You can't make me go in there!" Robin protested, her arm being all but dislocated out of its socket. Olivia only heaved harder.

"I don't know where this change suddenly came from, but you are going in there or else!" Olivia all but snarled. Astonished – and mildly terrified – Robin's resistance faltered just enough for Olivia to wrench her into the cafeteria. Despite Robin's clear terror at the situation, Olivia grinned and hauled her over to the table they generally occupied in the cafeteria with their friends.

The table mostly consisted of Chrom's football friends but it had a fair amount of Robin's friends there too. Everyone turned to look at who Olivia had dragged through the cafeteria and the general consensus was dropped jaws.

Vaike eyes were the widest. "Dude, no one told Teach we were getting a new chick today." Miriel pinched his cheek.

Robin wanted to punch him. Has he seriously been this blind to Robin this whole time? Did anyone of her guy friends even _realize _her gender?

"Bubbles…?" Only one person would call her that, ever. Robin tentatively turned to face him. His green eyes were narrowed in an emotion Robin couldn't pinpoint and his lollipop had fallen from his mouth.

Mouth dry, Robin said, "Hi."

Of course, the table erupted in two different reactions. One, mostly headed by Vaike was 'holy shit, Robin's a girl' and the other was most catcalls about Robin's boobs. She wasn't sure which side offended her more…

Olivia slid into her spot next to Henry who had remained visibly neutral throughout this whole ordeal and gave Robin the thumbs up. Her overwhelming feeling was to run out of the cafeteria screaming but she swallowed that and twisted to Chrom.

"I owe you lunch, don't I?" Chrom nodded – his face remained thankfully impassive during Robin's reveal of being a woman – and followed Robin to the lunch line. Robin ignored Gaius' attempt at speaking to her again by stepping in front of Chrom.

Her heart pounded so hard in her chest she could hear it. They way Gaius gazed at her made her stomach flip and her insides to all but contract.

"What's with the getup?" Chrom inquired once they were safely in the line. Robin dropped his stare to chew on her lower lip. How could she answer him without lying? After all, didn't he say that morning that he would punch Gaius in the face if asked her out?

However, Robin didn't know if she had it in her to lie to her best friend anymore. Chrom deserved to know, regardless of his threat to hit Gaius, considering he would never lie to Robin even if he killed someone. That was just how their relationship functioned. So, her gathered her courage and inclined her chin up to look him in the eyes.

With conviction, she told him, "Because I realized I loved Gaius."

Chrom frowned, just a tad, "So you decided to dress like a hooker to get his attention?"

Pouting, she crossed her arms, "You know he's denser than iron…" The blue haired teen rolled his eyes at her weak comparison and sighed. He didn't say anything until after he'd ordered fifteen dollars' worth of cafeteria food and moved out of the line. Robin paid, still feeling like a terrible friend for lying to Chrom these past few days and bought herself an apple. She didn't think she could hold anything down without wanting to throw it up again.

"Listen, Robin," Chrom said, stopping Robin from returning to the table. He turned her around to gaze at him. "I know you think this is the way to go about getting Gaius to notice you but I honestly think he likes the real you more than this fake one you're trying to be. I'm not really sure this is how you should go about it but if you do, I support you. Don't forget again that you're my best friend and you can trust me with anything." He punched her forehead lightly and smiled.

Robin's lip trembled. She should have gone to Chrom first… yet she can't forget all the wonderful work Olivia did and how much time Cordelia and Tharja invested in her makeover. Chrom nodded, returning to the table to give Robin some time to collect her thoughts.

"What did ol' Blue have to say?" Gaius asked, sliding up behind her. Startled, Robin spun around, wielding her apple like a weapon. Her arm fell to her side immediately once she realized who she just about attacked with an apple.

"Umm… he likes the new look?" Oh Gods…

Gaius arched his eyebrow, "Really? Didn't take Blue for a creep…" They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "I see you're wearing the bra from yesterday."

Robin's eyes widened. Her gaze shot down to her chest, mildly horrified to see he was indeed correct about seeing her bra. The criss-cross drew attention to her breasts and the fabric of the blouse was so tight over the cups, you could partially see the lacy design. Did Olivia, Cordelia and Tharja send her out here looking like a stripper on purpose?

She fumbled to do up the buttons, only finding that she couldn't stretch the fabric further. Dismayed, she planned to retreat to a hole and never come out. Gaius noted her discomfort and shrugged off his jacket.

"Here," he muttered, the tips of his ears pink. "And… don't have Blue drive you home… I'll do it." He shoved his jacket in her arms, leaving her alone to feel the heat fill her cheeks. The back of his neck was red.

Robin quickly traded Olivia's blazer for Gaius' and endeavoured to inconspicuously pull the collar closer to her nose. He really did smell like candy…

Curiously, she checked the pockets and found them empty. Maybe she would never find out where he kept his candies. A smile crossed her lips, one which remained until the last bell of the day rang.

* * *

Monday, 3: 30 PM

* * *

"You ordered your new uniform in your size, right?" Olivia queried, glancing at Robin out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, they said they should have it ready by tomorrow for me to pick up." Robin shoved her Chemistry textbook in her bag and slammed her locker shut. "Gaius is driving me home."

Olivia winked, "Good luck!" Closing her own locker, she waved to Robin and ran off to Henry's side. Henry hugged her, lifting her off the ground in the process and kissed her. A huge part of Robin wished she could do that with Gaius.

Shaking her head, she left the school and scanned the parking lot for Gaius' truck. She spotted Gaius leaning against his truck, picking between four different flavoured lollipops. She chuckled.

Hurrying over to him, she slowed and ducked behind a car. He was talking to Cherche.

"I'm flattered and all, but I'm kinda hung up over another girl right now," Gaius said, having pocketed his lollipops. "Besides, I heard you already had a guy."

Cherche laughed bitterly, "Yes, well he seems to have been ignoring me lately."

"It's what's-his name, isn't it?" Robin wanted to smack herself and him. How could he know who Cherche was talking about if he didn't even know his name?

The dark pink haired girl sighed and gave him a despondent wave, "Kellam… I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I should go." Cherche left, leaving Gaius alone once again.

Robin gnawed on her thumb nail. Did Gaius say he was hung up on someone? But… who?

"You can come out now," Gaius said dryly, popping a lollipop in his mouth. Robin's heart leapt into her throat. She moved from her hiding position and grinned weakly at him. Amused, Gaius smirked and gestured her over.

"Um, so how about this weather?" Robin internally slapped herself. Gaius rolled his eyes yet the smirk never left his lips.

"So you heard my little confession, huh, Bubbles?" he teased, well-aware she was there the whole time. "If you're curious, I've recently become more aware of my feelings and the girl is too stupid to realize it. I liked her a long time ago and it seems I might lose my chance now that I know she's the only one for me. A lot of guys have a thing for her and she just might go for it…"

Robin swallowed the awkward lump in her throat. "Well, uh, good luck with that." She twisted her hands together and all but ran to the opposite side of the truck to get in. Her insides sank. So Gaius did have someone he liked…

Peaking up at him out of the corner of her eye, she wondered who it was…

Gaius was so handsome; she figured the girl Gaius was referring to would be stupid not to date him. Robin just wanted him to be happy, so if that meant she had to bow out, she would… oh who was she kidding? She would never give up on their potential together.

They didn't speak the whole ride home. When he pulled up in front of her house, Robin snatched her backpack off the floor of his truck and opened the door.

"Robin." She froze. With eyes the size of saucers, she tilted her head back flabbergasted. She couldn't remember the last time he called her by her name… "Did you know you're probably the stupidest person I've ever met?"

She opened her mouth to retort except nothing came out because Gaius had reached over and touched her cheek. His name evaporated on her lips when he moved over to kiss her. It wasn't anything to really brag about, just a simple kiss on the lips that last no more than two seconds, but it threw everything Robin thought she knew out the window and ran over it with a semi-truck.

Gaius pulled back, his smile awkward, "Robin…"

Robin, like a deer caught between the headlights, bolted from his truck into her house. She stumbled over the porch stairs but nonetheless made it into her house alive. She sank against the door, covering her lips with her hands. He kissed her… if her heart beat any faster the thought it would fly out of her chest. The sound of her name on his lips wouldn't leave her head.

Did… did this mean Robin had Gaius this whole time and she didn't even realize it?

* * *

**Annnnnd **that's where I end it for now, lovely readers! Hehe I'll leave you all with this and look forward to the next update! (If you're wondering, Cherche only asked out Gaius to make Kellam jealous…)

~Emerald~


End file.
